


Don't Be Afraid To Fall (We're On The Side Of Angels)

by sleep_and_feel_no_pain, Synnerxx



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band), Wednesday 13 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Soulmates, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/pseuds/sleep_and_feel_no_pain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jim and Joey get married.





	Don't Be Afraid To Fall (We're On The Side Of Angels)

**Author's Note:**

> based on the four year and ongoing roleplay we have. the buzzing mentioned in the fic indicates that people are soulmates.

“Oh myyyyyy, look at you!” 

Joey turns his head, blushing a little at the tears misting Wednesday’s eyes. 

“You look ah-may-zing, Joey. Seriously, you do.” Wednesday fiddles with Joey’s hair a little, fixing one of the tiny flower clips he has spread over his ebony locks. “My crazy little partner in crime has all grown up!” 

Joey blushes again, making a soft noise that sounds suspiciously like a snort. “Stop, dude! You’re gonna get me going, and my eyes’ll be all red when I finally get out there.”

Wednesday chuckles, and sniffles softly. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” He steps back and smiles at Joey again, admiring him for a long moment. “Well, then,” he says, slapping his hands together, “I’ll go and see where we are with the proceedings, then, and we’ll get this show on the road. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Joey nods, turning back to the mirror, starting to mumble to himself, wanting to remember everything he wants to say to Jim out there tonight.

Jim swipes at his eyes and leans over the sink, fingers curled tightly around the porcelain. He stares down into the darkness of the drain, trying to breathe in slow, even breaths to settle his stomach. 

He doesn’t wanna puke again. He opens his box of TicTacs and dumps some into his mouth, sucking on them. The mild vanilla mint flavor helps calm him down. His nerves are so shot, it’s not even funny anymore. 

He’s terrified he’s gonna get up there and forget his vows and make a complete ass of himself. He’s worried he’s gonna stutter and stumble and mumble his way through them. He’s worried they’re not good enough. Well, he knows they’re not because there aren’t words in any language to describe how much he loves Joey adequately. There’s a tiny part of himself that’s terrified Joey will say “I don’t” instead of “I do” and he wouldn’t blame him at all. 

The door is shoved open and Mick looks at him from the doorway. “Done yakking your guts up? You didn’t get any on yourself, did you?”

Jim startles and shakes his head, looking at Mick with wide eyes. 

Mick softens, using the voice reserved only for Stacy and Jim. “Peach, come on. It’s gonna be fine. It’s you and Pip.”

Jim nods, still clinging to the sink, knuckles white. 

“You can do this. Everything is gonna be just fine. The ceremony will be beautiful. Come on. Before they start looking for you.” Mick holds out his hand. 

Jim manages to pry his own from the sink and reaches for Mick’s, steadying himself and calming down as Mick leads him back to his dressing room. 

Joey takes a few calming breaths, and paces the floor a little, still mumbling to himself. 

He’s got all his vows memorized, but he’s sure he’s gonna get up there and he’s gonna forget everything he’s ever known in his life. Nerves make his heart pound in his chest, and his stomach does a threatening roll. 

And somehow, the feeling of his stomach starting to rebel makes him feel stronger. It’s like when he’s about to head out onto the stage; his stomach giving a strong lurch and he turns his head, leaning over the garbage can and pulling his hair back daintily as he lets it empty, retching several times, the whole ceremony calming him more than anything else could at the moment. He’s got this down to a fine art, not letting any of the splatter onto his black and white suit.

Once he’s done, he straightens up, letting out a soft breath as he lets his shoulders relax. He’s got this. It’ll be cool. He goes to the bathroom and quickly rinses his mouth out with the mouthwash there, finishing off with washing his hands. 

There’s nothing left to do now but wait, he knows, and he goes back into the dressing room, pacing a little more, waiting for Wednesday to come back and get him.

“Out with it, Peach.” Mick says, watching him pace. 

“With what?” Jim tugs at the end of his beard as he walks back and forth. 

Mick watches him wear out the floor. “Just spit it out. You’ll feel better.”

Jim lets the words build up in his throat until they’re spilling over his tongue. “What if I can’t remember my vows? What if I stutter? What if I just start crying and I can’t stop? What if he says no? What if he’s left already? ‘Cause he doesn’t wanna marry me? What if I just make a total fool myself?”

Mick listens to the word vomit. “You’re gonna remember your vows. You’ll probably stutter and cry, but you’ll get through it. He’s not gonna say no and he is definitely still here because he’s so fucking in love with you, it’s sickening. You will probably have the world’s sappiest vows ever, but you love him, so you won’t make a fool of yourself. Anything else?”

Jim lets out a sigh and lets himself believe Mick and his steady, unwavering assurance and confidence. “No. I’m okay.”

“Good. This is gonna be amazing, Peachy.” Mick smiles at Jim. 

Stephanie, one of the assistants, knocks on the door, poking her head in. “It’s time.”

Joey jumps a little, startled, when Wednesday finally comes back. He blinks at the goofy grin on Wednesday’s face, nervousness twisting in his gut and making it feel alive. “What? What is it? He’s still here, right? He didn’t leave?”

Wednesday can’t help but chuckle, finding Joey’s nervous energy enduring. “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course he’s here! We’re about to begin. They’ll be here to get us in just a minute.”

Joey lets out twin sharp breaths, his hand flitting up to press to his chest. “Oh, fuck.”

Wednesday’s head shakes a little. “Joe, calm down. Okay? He’s here, and he loves you, and that man is gonna be your husband in about 30 minutes or so. Stop talking yourself out of this.”

Nodding, Joey lowers his head, letting out another couple of slower breaths. “Okay. Okay. You’re right. I’m cool.”

“Good.” Wednesday steps in front of Joey, straightening the lapels on his jacket as he looks down at him. “You get your vomit out of the way yet?”

“Yeah. While you were gone.”

Wednesday hums, falling quiet, and he looks into Joey’s eyes again, his own misting over once more. 

“What?” Joey asks, blue eyes widening a little.

“Nothing.” Wednesday’s voice comes out a bit strained. “It’s just... so good to see the final pieces of the puzzle finally falling into place. That’s all. I’m... so damned proud of you. I mean that.”

Joey’s eyes fill with tears as he looks up into Wednesday’s eyes, a soft whine escaping, and he throws his arms around him, having missed the other man’s presence in his life immensely. “Thank you,” he whispers, but he doesn’t get to say much more because suddenly there’s a soft rapping on the heavy wooden door, and they’re pulling apart. 

“Mr. Jordison? We’re beginning.” Amelia, their wedding coordinator, pokes her head around the door and waves both men forward. “Follow me.”

Wednesday smiles, nodding to Joey, and their fingers lace as they walk through the door, following Amelia down the hallway and out the side door of the building, pausing just outside the entrance to the garden. 

“It’s a go. Cue the music.” Amelia says into her headset, and the soft orchestral music begins moments later. 

“Okay, Wednesday. In three, two...” Amelia waves her hand at Wednesday, giving him a smile.

Wednesday gives Joey’s hand a final soft squeeze, giving him a significant look before letting go, heading down the aisle towards the small gazebo. He holds his breath as he takes his position off to the side, turning to wait for Joey to make his way down the aisle behind him.

Amelia turns to Joey. “You ready?”

Joey gulps, taking a couple of deep breaths. “Yes.”

“Okay. Ready, set...” Amelia waves her hand to him, giving him his cue.

Taking another cleansing breath, Joey turns and slowly makes his way down the aisle, doing his best to take it all in: the way the fairy lights cast a soft yellowish-white glow over everything, the way everyone turns and looks at him with a small, collective gasp as he makes his way down the aisle. He measures his steps carefully, afraid to stumble and embarrass himself, slowing to step up the three steps onto the gazebo to stand before the officiant. 

He lets out a soft sigh of relief, the first part over with now, and he quickly turns to look back the way he’d come so he doesn’t miss his first glance at Jim in more than 24 hours.

Mick nods and slaps Jim’s back. “Let’s get you hitched to Pip, yeah?”

Jim stumbles a little under Mick’s hand and nods. “Yeah.”

Mick takes his hand again as they follow Stephanie to the entrance to the garden. “I’m really happy for you, Peach. You’ve been so much happier than I’ve ever seen you as long as I’ve known you. I know I had my doubts about this, but you’re gonna be okay. You and Pip. I trust him to take care of you the way you need.”

Jim blinks, a little surprised by Mick’s display of emotion towards him, but nods. “Thanks, Micky.” 

Mick pulls him into a hug, holding onto him for a long moment. Jim takes the opportunity to pet Mick’s hair, calming more. 

“Okay, Mick. They’re ready for you to take your place.” Stephanie says. 

Mick pulls back and nods, kissing Jim’s cheek before heading out to stand on Jim’s side of the alter. 

“Hope you’re watching, Paulie.” Jim mumbles to himself. 

“Are you ready?” Stephanie asks with a smile.

Jim nods, a wave of calmness settling over him. This is what’s meant to be. 

Stephanie takes his bouquet from another assistant and hands it to him, giving him a quick once over, picking a piece of Mick’s dark hair off of his white jacket and nodding. “All set. Your turn.”

The doors open and Jim squeezes his bouquet tightly as he makes his way down the aisle. He knows everyone is staring at him, but he only has eyes for Joey and how incredible he looks in his suit, how perfect he is bathed in the fairy lights, how in love he is with him, how intense the buzzing already is as he takes his place in front of him. 

Joey’s breath catches and holds as he sees Mick appear, knowing that his Jamie comes next. He can hear loud sobbing from the back of the crowd, and it’s extremely distracting; he glances back, trying to locate it as Mick makes his way to his place. 

Corey. Of course. He suppresses the urge to roll his eyes, but he doesn’t even get the chance because there is another soft gasp from the crowd and his eyes snap back to attention, his breath hiccuping in his throat as Jim appears at the very end of the aisle.

The crisp red and white of the bouquet clasped in Jim’s large hands are in such stark, brilliant contrast, the soft white of Jim’s suit jacket making him appear ethereal and bewitching. Joey finds quickly that he can’t even breathe at all, the air in his lungs stolen by how gorgeous Jim looks, by how much he loves him; the sheer power of his emotions making him feel like he could fly right now if he wanted. He’s sure he’s never felt something this right in his whole life, and he whispers softly, inaudible over the music and the crowd: “Thank you, Paulie.” A soft shudder passes through him as an ache settles over him, sharp and intense, for a moment, wishing that Paul could be there with them, watching the fruit of his labor to get them together. 

He can hardly stop himself from bursting into tears as Jim ascends the steps and takes his place before him. Joey’s head tips back just enough for their eyes to meet and hold, and he feels a sharp uptick of the strength of the electric buzz coming from deep within him. Everything is so intense, so bright and profound, and his heart shivers in his chest as everything comes into clear, sharp focus, and he can see all the years of their lives stretching out before them all at once. 

His eyes fill with tears as he’s completely overwhelmed by just how perfect everything is: his brain taking snapshots of how exquisite Jim looks in his suit, the empyrean soft white making him seem to glow before him, the light playing off the tears forming in the corners of Jim’s hazel-green eyes, making them glitter like stars. 

This is it. This is perfect. 

Jim stares at Joey, catching his gaze through the blur of tears, hardly able to believe that this is really happening. He’s getting married and, not only is he getting married - something he thought would never happen - he’s marrying his first true love. He wonders how many people can say that. 

He can hear Corey’s loud sobbing from near the back, but tunes it out because all he can see and focus on is Joey. His entire attention is devoted to him. The buzzing is more intense than ever before and he shivers a little with it. 

A hush settles over the crowd as their officiant begins his speech. 

“Marriage is a commitment to life, to the best that two people can find and bring out in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other human relationship can equal; a joining that is promised for a lifetime. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life’s most important relationships.” He says, looking at them. 

”Spouses are each other’s best friend, confidant, lover, teacher, listener, and critic. There may come times when one partner is heartbroken or ailing, and the love of the other may resemble the tender caring of a parent for a child. Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller; memories are fresher; commitment is stronger; even anger is felt more strongly, and passes away more quickly. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences, and new ways of expressing love through the seasons of life.” He continues as Jim does his best to listen. 

“When two people pledge to love and care for each other in marriage, they create a spirit unique to themselves, which binds them closer than any spoken or written words. Marriage is a promise, a potential, made in the hearts of two people who love, which takes a lifetime to fulfill. Now I will turn it over to Joey and Jim as they have prepared vows for each other.” He finishes off his speech. 

Joey can barely make himself hear every word the officiant says as he stares, absolutely captured by the look of pure wonder and awe in Jim’s tear-filled eyes. It’s hard to hear anything over the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears, making the tinnitus from years of being in metal bands worse than usual. But he manages to calm down enough to listen to the words he says.

Finally, it’s his turn to speak, and he feels his mouth instantly dry up on him. It takes a few moments for him to unfreeze, and he takes the flowers from Jim’s hands, holding them back behind him for Mick to grab from him, before he reaches and takes both of Jim’s hands in his own. 

And all at once, everything clicks into place. It’s like the second their hands touch, a sort of peace flows through him, calming the overwhelming storm of emotions flowing through him, and freeing him from his frozen state. 

He looks up into Jim’s eyes as he starts to speak, meeting the eyes he will look into for the rest of his life. “Jamie. My Jamie. I was supposed to write this long, epic description of our love and all the things I pledge to do for you. And I tried. I really tried, but I struggled so hard to find the words to show you, and all of our loved ones, exactly what you mean to me.”

Joey takes a deep breath, feeling himself choke up, and he swallows a few times as the lump in his throat freezes his ability to speak again. When he continues, his voice is much more strained than before. “And you know, I even asked Paulie for help.” He pauses as there’s a ripple of voices through the crowd at the mention of Paul. “Because I thought maybe he might open my heart and my mind enough to let the words flow out onto the page.”

He meets Jim’s eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks now, carrying a bit of his eyeliner with it. “But help never came. And it occurred to me after awhile... that the reason this wasn’t coming easily was because... there just aren’t words in English, or any other language for that matter, to explain a love like ours.” A soft sob works it’s way out of his throat, and he bows his head, clenching his jaw as he works to not just burst into tears, struggling for a moment to continue.

Jim lets Joey take his bouquet from him and hand it to Mick, clinging to Joey’s hands to hide the tremble in his own, relaxing more as they finally touch. 

He struggles to keep his breathing even as Joey starts speaking, smiling at him softly. He squeezes his hands gently at the mention of Paul, somehow knowing that Paul’s there with them, watching. 

He strokes his thumb over the back of Joey’s hand as tears spill down his cheeks too. 

“Sorry. Sorry,” Joey whispers, giving a little self-depreciating laugh. “I swore I would get through this... without completely breaking down. I’m gonna do it, damnit.” 

There is a soft ripple of laughter through the congregation.

He takes a deep breath, sniffling and looking up at Jim again. “Jamie. When I was this... stupid kid, 1991, not quiet seventeen years old... something happened that I didn’t even realize at the time... changed my life and my world forever.” He sniffles again, choking up, and he swallows hard, clearing his throat before continuing. “It was the very beginning... and I didn’t even realize it then. We had... this epic... stormy relationship. For years and years. The very epitome of this... struggle to find happiness. Push and pull, sometimes completely slamming the door... it was crazy. It’s a miracle... we’re standing here today.” 

He pauses, and he very clearly hears Corey’s choked sob of “No, Joey...” from the back of the crowd, but he ignores it, continuing. 

“But we are. We’re here, because something... profound happened to us... something that showed us where we needed to be.” Joey squeezes Jim’s hands in his own, sharing a meaningful look with him, their shared eternal gratitude for the man that brought them together rising up to reach him, wherever he might be, looking down on them. More tears slide down Joey’s cheeks, and his voice comes out tearful now. 

“I swear... I promise to you, My Jamie, that I will do everything I possibly can - that there isn’t anywhere I won’t go, anything I won’t say or do to make sure you are as happy as you can possibly be in this world. I promise to not let petty bullshit bring dark clouds over our relationship. I will celebrate your successes and your victories as my own, and I when you lose, when you stumble and fall, I promise I will be right there to cry with you, before I pick you up, dust you off, and find a way to get you smiling again. And always, always, I will give you every ounce of love I have inside of me... I will devote myself to you in every way I possibly can. From this moment on, for the rest of my life....” He whimpers here, nearly breaking down, a couple of soft sobs escaping, “Until the last breath leaves me, my heart beats it’s final beat... when the curtain falls on me for the last time... I will belong to you, and put no man or beast above you. I love you, Jamie... now and for the rest of my days.”

He whimpers again, not able to stop the soft sobs that spill out of him this time, the emotions overwhelming him completely, and he feels a shudder pass through Jim as he breaks down with him in the moment.

Jim chuckles softly, eyes bright with fondness as Joey regains his composure. He sniffles as Joey continues on, barely registering Corey’s objection from the crowd. 

He squeezes Joey’s hands again as he recites his vows to him, biting down on his bottom lip as he tries his hardest not to sob, more tears falling. A choked noise escapes as Joey finishes his speech and it takes him a moment to calm down. He clear his throat and starts on his own vows. 

“The words to describe the feeling I get when I wake up and you’re beside me haven’t been invented yet. The words to describe the feeling I have when I go to sleep and you’re beside me also haven’t been invented. They probably never will be because how do you sum up how it feels to fall and fly at the same time, you know?” He sniffles softly and continues. 

“How can I put it into words how much you mean to me, how much you’ve always meant to me in some fashion? We’ve seen each other at the highest of highs and the lowest of lows. We’ve shared things we can’t give to anyone else. No, it’s not always been sunshine and rainbows. There were storms and hurricanes, but that just makes me appreciate what we have now so much more, you know what I mean?” He blinks more tears down his face, taking a breath in an attempt to compose himself once more. 

Joey holds his breath, trying hard to pull himself together as Jim starts to speak, refocusing on him, a soft, stuttering breath escaping after a moment as he squeezes Jim’s hands, whimpering very softly as he talks about their past, nodding in agreement to his words. 

His heart beats very quickly, hardly able to believe that this is real and it’s really happening. It’s not just a dream - Jim is here and so is he, and they’re saying real vows to each other, they’re really getting married, right now, in this moment. He lets out another shaky breath as Jim pauses, tears sliding down his cheeks again. 

Jim clears his throat again. “Because of you, I can feel myself slowly but surely becoming the me that I have always dreamed of being. Others have tried to help me get there, some getting further than others. But you, you’ve taken me all the way, never pressuring me to change, never wanting me to change for your sake, but for my own, for who I want to be.” 

He squeezes Joey’s hands again. “I’m not sure that a lifetime together is enough for me to give you all that you’ve given me, but I promise to try my best to make you as happy as you make me. To celebrate your successes and to be there when you need me. I promise you love without conditions, happiness without restraint, loyalty without question, and time without complaint. You are mine to cherish, to love, to hold as I am yours. Through everything life throws at us, I know we can make it as long as we’re together. I love you and that’s the beginning and the end of everything.” Jim chokes out the last of his vows, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

Joey holds his breath, barely daring to breathe as Jim continues, soft, small sounds forcing their way out of his throat. He has to keep blinking away his tears, but he refuses to look away from Jim, his hands trembling now as Jim finishes up, and he dissolves into soft sobs, overwhelmed yet again. 

His eyes squeeze closed, and he whimpers, squeezing Jim’s hands as tightly as he can so he doesn’t float away or something. The words Jim spoke, the promises he made to him, burn themselves upon his heart like a brand, and he commits them to memory so he can recall them every second of every day for the rest of his life.

His voice is soft and breathless. “I love you, too. So much.”

Jim sniffles as the officiant gives them a moment to calm. 

“The rings, please.” He turns to Wednesday and then Mick, collecting their rings, handing Jim’s to Joey. 

“Please repeat after me, Joey, as you place the ring on Jim’s hand. I give you this ring to wear with love and joy...”

Joey takes Jim’s ring from the man’s hand, looking him in the eye, committing yet another moment to his memory. His voice trembles as he recites the words: “I give you this ring... to wear with love, and joy...”

“As this ring has no end, neither does my love for you...”

Jim bites down on his lip, blinking away tears. 

A tear slowly crawls down Joey’s cheek, looking directly into Jim’s eyes. “As this ring has no end.... neither does my love for you...”

“I choose you to be my husband on this day and forevermore.” The officiant finishes. 

Jim sniffles softly again. 

Joey swallows down a sob, and finishes tearfully, “I choose you to be my husband, on this day and forevermore.” He pushes the ring onto Jim’s long, thin finger, his hand trembling as he does. 

Jim breaks their gazes long enough to watch Joey put the ring on his finger, barely managing to swallow the sob that tries to force its way out. 

The officiant turns to Jim, handing him Joey’s ring. “Jim, if you’ll repeat after me as you place this ring on Joey’s hand. “I give you this ring to wear with love and joy....”

Jim lets out a breath, taking the ring. “I give you this ring to wear with love and joy....”

“As this ring has no end, neither does my love for you....”

Jim stares into Joey’s eyes, hoping he can feel how much he means this. “As this ring has no end, neither does my love for you...”

“I choose you to be my husband on this day and forevermore.”

“I choose you to be my husband on this day and forevermore.” Jim chokes back a sob as he slides Joey’s ring on his finger. 

A whimper and a sob escapes his throat as he looks into Jim’s eyes, feeling his heart leap at the sincerity there, feeling how deeply he means the words - just as deeply as he himself had meant them. The buzzing ramps up even more, making him tremble, and he looks down to watch Jim’s long fingers slip the ring onto his own. And in that moment, he feels something click into place deep, deep inside of him, and he looks up into Jim’s eyes, sobbing softly, trying desperately to hold his composure. 

Jim holds his breath a little as something deep in his soul seems to snap into place, a sense of rightness settling over him, reaffirming that this is what is meant to be. 

The officiant turns to Joey. “Do you, Joey, take Jim to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

Joey feels a shudder pass through him as he looks back at their officiant, his heart pounding in his ears yet again, but he’s already nodding long before he finishes his question. 

His voice cracks with emotion as he says the two words. “I do.” He squeezes Jim’s hands gently in his own. 

Jim shivers as Joey says “I do”, squeezing his hands back. 

“And do you, Jim, take Joey to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?” 

Jim’s voice breaks as he chokes out the words. “I do.”

“By the power vested in me but the great state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom!” The officiant smiles at them. 

Jim whimpers softly, leaning to kiss Joey, overwhelmed with emotion. The buzzing grows almost too intense, a sensation of light bursting between them the second their lips touch. 

A soft whimper escapes as Jim says “I do” to him, and he sobs softly, rising up on his tiptoes to meet Jim’s lips, shuddering at how intense the buzzing is, the light bursting between them making him tremble in Jim’s arms as they close around him.

And not even the loud sobbing “Noooo” Corey chokes out at the back of the congregation can reach him now, as he soars high above the Earth with his new husband, kissing him soft and loving, letting it linger for a long, blissful moment, before breaking it. A wide, tearful grin breaks out over his face as he meets Jim’s eyes. The eyes of his brand new husband. 

Jim shudders against Joey, unable to believe that they’re really married now as the buzzing fills every inch of his soul, bright and intense. He feels like he’s flying with Joey and nothing will ever bring him down again. He straightens back up when the kiss ends, sniffling and smiling down at Joey. Joey, his husband. They’re married. Really married. 

“It’s my great honor and pleasure to be the first to introduce to the world Mr. and Mr. Jordison!” The officiant announces and applause and cheering breaks out from their friends and family. 

Joey can’t help it this time as he pulls Jim closer, laughing and crying at the same time. “We’re married!” 

Jim hugs Joey, sniffling. “Really married!”

Joey clings to Jim as they make their way back down the aisle again, tears of absolute happiness still streaming as they are surrounded by all their loved ones. “I love you, Jamie! My husband.” He grins, ear to ear, blue eyes shining brightly, over the moon with happiness. 

Jim makes their way down the aisle again, married this time, sniffling as tears fall. Everyone’s talking and congratulating them, but all he can hear is Joey calling him his husband. “I love you too. We’re really married.”

Joey smiles again, their hands lacing as they are received by their loved ones together, their first time as a married couple. He squeezes Jim’s hand again, three words which have a whole new meaning now falling from his lips. 

“Til we die.”


End file.
